


Watch Your Tone

by Marmarhargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Gen, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Minor Violence, R slur used, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, i stan good big bro luther ok!!, luther positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/pseuds/Marmarhargreeves
Summary: The Hargreeves are out on yet another mission. This time, however, a few of the criminals get a little mouthy. Luther makes sure no one disrespects his family.





	Watch Your Tone

**Author's Note:**

> I... am so sorry I haven't written in over a month...!! I'm currently in an English summer school class which requires a lot of writing so. I haven't really had time !! But it's ending soon and I finished my work early and finally was motivated enough to fulfill a prompt I received :DD This is a bit on the shorter side for me but I'm tryna get back into the writing groove
> 
> I hope everyone has been well!! I'mma try to write more but I can't make any promises yet aaa
> 
> Also I am very much addicted to tiktok and good omens atm so if anyone wants to chat abt that hmu nfds,nfcmds

The Hargreeves siblings were on yet another mission - this time they were working on getting another history museum robbery cleared up. Third robbery this month. It wasn’t the 13 year olds first rodeo, not even close. But every mission came with its own uncertainties. They couldn’t risk having any accidents. The kids learned that lesson the hard way at the last mission. 

“Five, Ben, you two go upstairs. Allison and Klaus, go distract the guys in the back. Diego and I will take on the guys at the entrance. We’ll all meet up with Allison and Klaus when we’re done with our duties. Got it?” Luther quickly explained the plan as another loud bang crashed from above their heads. The leader felt the five pairs of eyes staring at him, eagerly awaiting his steady commands. 

“Aye aye, cap!” Klaus saluted before running off with his sister in tow. 

Five and Ben were already out of sight before Luther could put in another word, leaving Number One and Two to go through with their assignment. 

“C’mon Two!” Luther exclaimed over the noise, motioning towards his left and already sprinting off. He heard an affirmative mumble from his brother and the sounds of his footsteps quickening in pace from behind. 

The pair arrived at the entrance in less than 15 seconds. The two brothers were the most agile of their siblings as they were the ones who took their training the most seriously. They were always neck in neck both in their individual and group training. No matter how much work Diego put in, Luther was always just a tiny smudge ahead. Every single time. That never settled well with the even numbered boy and has caused a shift in their dynamic. 

Before their numbers were heavily enforced, Diego and Luther were always found together. They played together, they studied together, they read comic books together. They were curious, rambunctious, rowdy young boys. Diego more so, but their energy always matched. The two wrestled constantly, tumbling around in the grass and sharp giggles erupting from their small bodies. Ben and Klaus were too soft for that kind of rough and tumble. Five simply had no interest in it. So that left the pair to play together and that was good enough for them.

They’d come back inside after playtime covered in grass stains and scratched up knees with matching grins on their face. Reginald changed that dynamic forever, using Luther’s superiority status as leverage to push Diego to reach an unattainable level of performance he found satisfactory. And it worked. Diego was pushed and he grew to hate both Reginald and Luther for it. 

“Hey!” Luther shouted at the masked men, “I don’t think that belongs to you, sir.” 

“Oh, we got the little Umbrella kids on us now?” The man taunted, waving a jewel necklace in his hand. “You aren’t that convincing boys. I’m not scared of ya, kid.”

“These little brats aren’t worth the breath, boss.” The taller man reported, smashing another glass case open and reaching to grab at the contents inside. 

“D-do-don’t m-m,” Diego’s tongue started to jam in his throat and his breathing started to get more labored. He closed his eyes and his grip tightened on one of his knives as he pictured the word in his mind. “M-move.” 

As soon as Diego finished the two robbers erupted in laughter. “Oh my fuckin god!” The alleged boss pointed a finger at the struggling boy. “This little runt can’t even fuckin talk right! Can ya believe this shit?” 

“You really are scaring us with all this big talk, kid. Ya got us!” The other man teased, edging on his boss. He threw his head back in laughter and clutched his stomach. “God this is so good.” 

Before Diego could throw the first knife Luther was already on the other side of the case, hand around the boss’ neck. 

“Watch your tone, asshole!” He shoved the man against the wall, some of the paint cracking off in the process. He raised his fist in the air and threw the first punch. A deafeningly loud crunch of the man’s nose breaking followed quickly after. 

Luther’s visioned started to blur as his mind seethed. He knew how much Diego berated himself for his disability. And if he didn’t do it to himself enough already, Reginald did it for him in tenfold. He wasn’t about to let some useless criminals add to the list of people who have hurt him for something he has no control over. 

Diego watched as his brother threw the man by the neck at his accomplice on the other side. The two of them quickly crashed to the ground like dominos. The Academy leader wasted no time in walking up to the criminals and gave them both a hefty kick to the gut. Not strong enough to kill them but just enough so they would be feeling it for the next few months. 

“Talk to my brother like that again and I promise I will do more than just break your face and ribs. Do you understand me?” He kneeled down and grabbed one of them by the jaw and forcing him to look at the blonde in the eye. 

“Now apologize,” Luther demanded, voice as steady as a rock

The thief coughed out a mixture of blood and spit ad his eyes were glazed over. However, the shit eating grin came back. 

“M-maybe your retarded brother should learn to talk before trying to be a superhero and save the day.” The masked man choked out in a tight voice however the comment was still laced with sarcasm. 

A knife landed in his leg in less than a moment later, causing a heart-wrenching scream to escape his mouth. And another one landed in the other man's shoulder right after. Luther’s head whipped around at the Kraken who was still stood near the hallway. He could tell his brother was trying to get the words out as his jaw was tightly clenched. But he still held his head high, back straight and shoulders proudly back. His entire body exuded confidence and dominance even if he couldn’t necessarily assert it verbally. He knows how to move and perform with the most utmost accuracy, deprived of any fumbles or miscalculations that his throat and mouth seemed to constantly do. 

“H-have fu-fun i-i-in jail, asshole.” Diego took a few long strides over to the culprits and forcibly ripped the knife from the man’s thigh. 

“Nice shot, Di.” Luther gave Diego an encouraging nod and raised his fist to give a fist bump. 

Diego chuckled softly and met his brother’s fist with his own, “Th-thanks. And f-for w-w-what what y-you said. Y-you didn’t h-have t-t-“ Diego cut himself off both because he was going to continue to have an even harder time getting words out after an incident like that. And also because there wasn’t enough time for him to fully express his gratitude as they were on a time crunch. But he hoped his brother got the memo. 

“Of course, bro.” Luther said understandingly. “That’s what big brothers are for, dummy.” He stood up and ruffled his hair causing Diego to get even more flustered. 

“Now let’s tie these shits up and meet up with the rest, yeah?”

Diego nodded, “On it, C-Cap.”


End file.
